jamais sans mon frère
by ladyfr
Summary: les relations pèrefils au sens Housien du terme et de manière élargie...continuité de la coquille vide & daddy's stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Jamais sans mon frère….

Chap.1

Bureau de House au P/P. Tard le soir.

Le portable de House se met à sonner alors qu'il s'apprête à ranger ses affaires et à quitter son bureau.

Pour une fois, ses larbins ont pu quitter le navire en premier…Lui a , pour une fois, pris le prétexte de « dossiers à trier» et « paperasses en retard » …personne n'y a cru , sauf peut être lui…

En fait , c'est dans sa tête qu'il aurait vraiment un grand besoin de faire le ménage…mais il ne sait plus pourquoi.

Machinalement, House décroche sans consulter l'origine de l'appel.

- « Papa? »

L'estomac de House se contracte.

Il retient juste à temps un sarcastique « vous n'êtes pas au bureau de objets perdus » et rétorque de manière plus adaptée

« bonsoir David »…

Il enchaîne très vite: « comment se passe ta convalescence chez tes grands parents? Je voulais t'appeler mais…

Bon sang, je ne vais pas commencer à mon age à servir des excuses bidons, j'ai pas pris le temps de t'appeler… »

David:- « C'est bon…Je commence à connaître un peu plus le vrai House. Pas celui de Marnie (1)… ni celui que j'avais envie d'imaginer quand j'avais six ans.

Non. Le « connard »; qui a accepté de venir en pleine nuit pour me sortir du trou et s'est battu pour me récupérer alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un môme; me convient plutôt bien… »

House:- « Le vocabulaire me semble du registre de l'insulte et du reproche , et pourtant je sens pointer une légère touche affective de gratitude .

Seriez vous mon fils, jeune inconnu? ».

Les rires des deux House fusent à l'unisson.

Fugitivement, presque gênés mais troublants de complicité.

David:- « Papa, je l'ai employé pour te faire flipper. Je crois que ça a marché »

House : mrrrrr

David:- « ceci dit à mon âge, Greg ce serait plus cool ».

House: - « Tant que tu n'attends pas de moi que je t'appelle _Davy_ ou _mon lapin_, je devrai pouvoir m'adapter. »

David: -« Puisqu'on en parle, devant les copains, « jeune House », ça fait un peu trop apprenti d'Obi Wan ».

Silence qui se veut interrogatif….

David:- « ben…Star WARS…c'est quand même plus ton époque que la mienne… ».

House:- « C'était mon tour d'essayer de te vanner…excuse, je tiens plus vraiment la forme à cette heure-ci ».

Il ajoute, un peu gêné: « David, c'est bon de te parler et j'aurai du le faire bien avant, mais je quittais l'hôpital et je suis totalement hors service…

Je peux te rappeler plus tard? Même très tard?

Mon esprit est en compote et j'ai l'intuition que j'aurai besoin de toutes mes facultés pour cette discussion avec toi? ».

David (désappointé et troublé par la lucidité de son père):- « Ok …Dad.

Mais je voulais juste te dire que j'étouffe ici avec Marnie(1) . Le Prof est plus cool mais il est usé. Je…

Ce serait bien si je pouvais vivre dans le New Jersey… Avec toi quoi… ».

Après avoir lâché cette petite bombe, David raccroche sans attendre une réponse qui lui fait peur.

House finit par raccrocher à son tour.

Depuis quelques jours, des pensées le taraudaient sans qu'il parvienne à les accrocher, à leur donner un sens.

A présent, il sait.

Une partie de son cerveau lui demandait d'anticiper, d'être à l'initiative d'un tel rapprochement.

D'autres sphères de son cerveau étaient entrées en résistance aussi promptement, rejetant très loin le concept même de « relation réelle basée sur un quotidien ».

A présent il devait y faire face.

Et il n'avait aucun plan de secours.

(1) Marnie est la grand-mère maternelle de David, apparue dans « le syndrome de la coquille vide » et « Daddy's stuff ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

House a échangé sa douche contre une course en solitaire. Il roule depuis plus d'une heure en rase campagne et approche de la zone noire de la forêt.  
Le gigantisme des arbres accroît la sensation de perte de contrôle et de profondeur.

…House aime cette sensation inquiétante et troublantes d'approcher des portes de l'enfer…  
Ici, il sait qu'il gagne en option l'odeur du souffre et de la misère la plus dure.

Il vient juste de dépasser l'usine de traitement des eaux usées.  
La pestilence des senteurs qui parviennent à percer la barrière protectrice du casque, rappellent à l'esprit « santé publique » de House les nombreuses questions qu'elles ne manquent jamais de provoquer chez lui… « de combien d'allergies ,de troubles respiratoires , de cancers divers et variés; cet environnement est il déjà responsable? Combien de nouveaux chaque jours? ».

Il voudrait ne pas y penser mais il sait que depuis deux ans un camps « sauvage », soi disant provisoire, a poussé comme un champignon.  
Il abrite des demandeurs d'asile, réfugiés d'Europe de l'est…  
Au départ deux ou trois caravanes ont squatté un espace vert juste à côté de l'usine.  
Et puis on a fini au bout d'un an par les reléguer bien plus loin, dans un virage , dans une enclave du bois.  
Bien moins visible pour un œil non averti…moins dérangeants pour les « bonnes consciences »…Ce que l'on ne voit pas, n'existe pas.  
House vient régulièrement dans ce coin depuis toujours.  
Depuis deux ans, il passe; ralentit, regarde pour s'obliger à ne pas faire semblant…mais il passe son chemin.

Il sait par bruits de couloir de l'hôpital, qu'il n'y a pas d'eau courante dans ces camps, pas plus que d'électricité ou de chauffage.  
A chaque nouvelle naissance, le P/P pose le problème d'une éventuelle intervention auprès du gouverneur afin de solliciter une amélioration minimum des conditions d'hygiène.  
La question reste toujours en débat entre lâcheté et peur de faire pire en attirant l'attention sur ces réfugiés au risque de les faire expulser et tomber dans une plus grande clandestinité…  
A quelques pas d'une cité urbaine, un véritable bidonville s'est créé.  
House passe son chemin pourtant, il a accepté de voir, pas encore d'intervenir….

House accélère à nouveau pour chasser ce sentiment récurrent d'impuissance nourri d'égocentrisme .  
Un coyote surgi de nulle part l'oblige à braquer violemment. Les gravillons font déraper la moto qui menace de se coucher.  
Alors qu'il parvient difficilement à contrôler la situation, un second obstacle, cette fois humain se dresse sur le bord de la route.  
Une forme humaine gît , recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
Cette fois ,House ne peut éviter la chute. Il parvient tout juste à ne faire que frôler le corps inerte.

Quand il reprend ses esprits au bout de quelques instants, grâce au froid, House panique à l'idée d'avoir provoqué de nouvelles lésions à sa jambe maudite…  
Il remercie en silence Wilson. Si cette tête de mule ne l'avait pas convaincu l'hiver dernier de suivre un stage de conduite sur route glissante, il n'aurait pas acquis les réflexes qui viennent de lui sauver la vie.  
De là à faire son mea-culpa auprès de son ami…il verra plus tard….

Encore groggy par sa chute, House parvient difficilement à redresser sa moto. Puis il se traîne jusqu'à la forme étendue à quelques mètres.  
Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années gémit , son corps est secoué de tremblements.  
Afin de ne pas l'effrayer,House se présente au gamin.  
House:- « Bonsoir, petit, je suis le Dr Grégory HOUSE. Je voudrais t'examiner pour vérifier tes blessures… je peux? ».  
Le gamin essaye en vain d'ouvrir les paupières, il parvient tout juste à hocher de façon presque imperceptible la tête.  
Une main sur le front confirme son pressentiment, le gamin est dévoré par la fièvre. Il semble souffrir de dénutrition, mais pas de membre cassé ni de brûlures occasionnées par son pot d'échappement.  
House:- « Petit, je vais appeler une ambulance et te faire transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital où je travaille… »  
Le gamin terrorisé, commence à s'agiter et tente de se redresser pour s'enfuir.  
House le contient difficilement compte tenu de son propre état. Il tente de le rassurer « ne t'inquiète pas les soins sont gratuits et on enverra quelque un prévenir ta famille. Ceci dit ne peut il s'empêcher de rajouter; ils ne se préoccupent pas trop de toi , au vu de ton état général. »  
Le gamin gémit et murmure d'une voix rauque: « toi pas savoir- pas dire-pas l'hôpital-famille ».  
Une voix hystérique précède de peu une volée de coups sur le dos de House « touchez pas à mon frère, espèce de sadique, dégagez ou je vous plante ».  
House s'effondre à nouveau sur le sol, surpris par cette attaque imprévisible.  
Il n'échappe à de nouvelles blessures que grâce à l'intervention du petit qui s'interpose et explique dans une langue abrupte à sa grande sœur qu'elle a failli trucider le médecin venu à son secours.  
Ces paroles ont pour effet immédiat de calmer la jeune fille mais elle conserve un regard méfiant et inquiet.  
House:- « Votre frère souffre d'une fièvre très élevée,il risque de convulser. On doit rechercher au plus vite la cause de cette infection et le traiter par antibiothérapie. Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital. Peux tu prévenir tes parents? ».  
Frère et sœur n'ont pas besoin de se consulter pour refuser une nouvelle fois la proposition de House.  
Celui-ci ne se démonte pas et sort le portable de sa poche.  
D'un geste vif, la jeune fille s'en empare et l'envoie s'exploser de l'autre côté de la route.  
House furieux, retient difficilement une envie de la gifler.  
Il se redresse péniblement et retourne d'un pas las vers sa moto, qu'il commence à relever.  
Il se retourne pour proposer aux deux enfants de les raccompagner au moins jusqu'au camps, là bas il pourra négocier avec la famille ou laisser des médicaments.  
Tous deux ont disparu, aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient apparus.  
House scrute la pénombre mais n'aperçoit plus aucun signe de vie.  
Ses jambes commencent à trembler, il est épuisé, affamé et blessé.  
Le plus raisonnable est de rentrer chez lui au plus vite si sa moto accepte encore de le conduire jusque là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

House ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit ressentir…même quand il est dans sa salle de bains…

Le jet brûlant de la douche réchauffe ses vieux os tout broyés mais réveille également les picotements de ses écorchures…son dos , ses jambes ne sont que petites plaies pernicieuses qui le tourmentent allègrement…Il va devoir également recoudre son arcade sourcilière gauche et ne peut compter sur l'aide de Cuddy qu'il a trouvée profondément endormie au fond du lit.

Tout juste a -t elle su marmonner « je paye pas les heures supplémentaires House, faut travailler l'après midi au lieu de regarder la télé… ».

Dire que l'on vante depuis des siècles la chaleur réconfortante des femmes.

Grimaçant, House met fin à ce qui s'avère finalement une torture en sortant de la douche.

La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que ce soir il s'autorisera une double dose de Vicodine avec une bonne rasade de whiskey…puis il ira puiser dans le corps de Cuddy la consolation et les délices qu'elle lui a consciemment , ou presque, refusé tout à l'heure.

Vêtu d'une simple serviette, House tente une nouvelle fois de joindre David de son fixe.

Sa petite expédition dans les bois lui a fait louper un rendez vous important avec son fils. House s'en veut mais se sent en même temps agacé. Il n'a pas l'habitude de rendre de comptes à quiconque et il n'a pas envie de commencer.

Il finit tout de même par laisser un message laconique sur le portable de son fils « c'est moi, il est presque 4h du matin et je rentre seulement chez moi. J'essaye de te joindre mais tu dois être entrain de dormir- du moins je l'espère. Je te rappelle demain sans faute. N'essaye pas de me joindre sur mon portable, il est fichu. Bonne nuit, David, dors bien. »

House transpose ces quelques mots à une scène imaginaire, lui ,venant border un marmot profondément endormi, la bouche ouverte vers des rêves qui n'appartiennent qu'aux enfants. « C'est la soirée nostalgie ce soir , il est temps que ça s'arrête ! ».

Jetant sa serviette devenue inutile dans un coin de la chambre, House plonge avec cette fois une délectation sans partage dans le lit tenu bien au chaud par Cuddy.

Il n' a pas tenu beaucoup de ses promesses aujourd'hui mais venir à bout des faibles résistances de Cuddy ne devrait pas être son problème majeur….

Chap.4

Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la douce torpeur que lui procurait l'étreinte possessive; même durant son sommeil; des bras de Greg.

Mais ce matin avait lieu un important conseil d'administration à l'hôpital et elle allait à nouveau endosser ce rôle de collecteuse de fonds , usant de son charme et de son intelligence à armes égales.

Elle se souvenait avoir marmonné à House qu'elle ne payait pas les heures supplémentaires.

Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur plus tard, quand il l'avait rejointe…à moins qu'il n'ait eu le désir de s'offrir une contrepartie en nature.

Cette idée même ne lui était pas désagréable, tant il s'était acharné à lui procurer au plus profond de son sommeil plaisir et sensualité…

Ce matin, elle ne le réveillerait pas et tout à l'heure elle ne le harcèlerait pas pour les consultations.

Greg était un peu comme un enfant, dont il fallait vanter le moindre mérite dès qu'il daignait accomplir une tache réclamée auparavant à des millions d'occasion. House devait avoir éliminé sa paperasse en retard de trois ans vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il était rentré…

Il avait gagné sans le savoir (vraiment?) un bonus de « moins trois heures de consultation ».

Perdue dans ses pensées, Cuddy venait juste de sortir de l'immeuble de House, quand une image insolite s'imposa à son esprit.

La moto de House était elle vraiment toute cabossée et rayée ?

Avait elle pu être dérobée durant la nuit puis reposée là après des aventures à priori très mouvementées?

Et si House était rentré blessé hier soir, bon sang, elle s'en serait tout de même aperçu ce matin!

Malgré l'heure tardive, Cuddy rentre à nouveau dans l'appartement de Greg et se précipite dans la chambre.

Elle aperçoit la tempe encore un peu ouverte même si la coagulation du sang a bien fait son œuvre…

House semble dormir paisiblement, il n'est donc pas question de le réveiller pour lui poser de questions.

D'un œil professionnel, elle évalue l'état général de Greg et se rassure.

Saoul ou lucide, il semble avoir pris une sacrée « dérouillée » . Ni plus, ni moins tente de se rassurer Cuddy.

Elle griffonne à la va vite un petit mot qu'elle laissera au chevet de House. Des mots qu'il n'a pas souvent entendu de sa part « prends tout ton temps, Greg. Loves ».


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.5

-: « Trop fort! T'as réussi à planter le portable et ta moto en une seule fois? »

House (en sursaut , encore complètement endormi et grognant comme un ours mal léché):- « Qu'Est-ce que tu fiches ici et dans ma chambre?…bon sang j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pulvérisé et compressé… ».

David:- « le Prof(1) avait un congrès de 2 jours dans la région…Nan ,en fait il ne pensait pas du tout s'y rendre mais en voyant la pile électrique que j'étais, il a pris la décision de m'emmener.

Je lui ai juste dit que t'étais ok…mais on était déjà partis et j'ai su après que tu avais bousillé ton portable… ».

House:- « Mouais, super-super, ça commence drôlement bien tout ça .

T'as pris un petit -dej sur la route? ».

David: - « Non, j'avais pas faim…mais je peux nous faire un café pendant que tu prends une douche. Histoire d'aider à faire passer la pilule ».

House: - « Je prends…mais, David, les discussions « prises de tête » le matin, même tard comme ce matin; je peux pas…tu es prévenu ».

Sans attendre de réponse, House se dirige de sa démarche rouillée par l'inactivité vers la salle de bains.

C'est la première fois que David réalise l'ampleur du handicap de son père.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand House rejoint son fils dans la cuisine, il trouve celui-ci attablé devant un bol de café fumant , dévorant allègrement les dernières tranches de pain grillé que possédait cette maison.

House:- « Y a pas, tu sais recevoir mon garçon… ».

David: - « 'ai vu que tu avais un congélateur »…

House: - « suis pas d'un naturel prévoyant. »

David (la bouche pleine):- « Et Cuddy? ».

House (faussement choqué): - « Eh on bosse tous les deux, on finit tard, on a d'énormes responsabilités! ».

David: - « Je t'ai mis à réchauffer des croissants au four…ça devrait être bon maintenant ».

House: - « je me sens floué de mon discours tout prêt sur l'ingratitude des adolescents .

Tu sais qu'il va falloir payer bien plus cher pour atteindre ton but… ».

David (mi figue mi raisin ): - « t' as dit pas de prise de tête le matin… ».

Ne trouvant rien à rétorquer à cette évidence, House s'attable devant le plus copieux petit déjeuner qu'il ait pris le temps d'avaler depuis longtemps…

Mine de rien , c'est la première fois que père et fils partagent un moment aussi intime…

(1) Le prof est le grand père maternel de David apparu lui aussi dans « la coquille » et « Daddy's stuff »..


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.6

House maugréait intérieurement.

Pas question de prendre la moto ce matin.

Il aurait pu passer au dessus de ses courbatures bien inférieures à la douleur permanente de sa jambe; mais la présence de David alliée à l'état pitoyable de son véhicule le condamnaient à adopter une attitude « raisonnable »…

Et cela l'agaçait considérablement.

Dans la voiture, à ses côtés, David rayonnait.

Lui n'avait digéré ni les croissants ni le débarquement imposé par David pour quarante huit heurs d'affilée.

Il cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie mais savait pertinemment que la garderie ne dérogerait pas pour lui à la règle des 5 ans maximum.

Quant à Cameron, elle était bien trop jolie pour que l'on puisse lui confier un adolescent en pleine fleur de l'âge, non boiteux mais possédant déjà le charme ravageur de son père…Bref…c'était l'enfer ce matin!

House:- « Quand je te disais tout à l'heure que je bossais; ce n'était pas une vue de l'esprit… ».

David: - « T'es le boss de ton équipe, non?

Tu peux bien imposer un stagiaire observateur! ».

House: - « Mouais… à ton âge, c'est vraiment : « je pose le problème » mais « à toi de trouver la solution »… »

David: « Il va te falloir encore combien d'années pour savoir ce que tu veux? Douze? Je suis pas sur de patienter jusque là…

Et puis aussi, je voudrais rencontrer mes grands-parents.

Tes parents quoi, précise David devant l'air abasourdi de son père. »

House; après un long silence:

- « Je dois passer dans un camps de réfugiés ce matin .Ça te dit de m'accompagner ou je te dépose à l'hôtel de ton grand-père en attendant? ».

David: - « en attendant…en attendant quoi? Un miracle? Non je viens. »

House:- « Ok…tu me files ton portable? Une gamine a pulvérisé le mien hier. »

David: - « C'est sur son forfait à elle que tu devrais te venger , pas le mien ».

House: - « je doute…zut,juste un appel pour rassembler mon équipe là bas , ce ne devrait pas être économiquement ingérable pour toi ».


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.7

L'équipe de House avait passé une bonne partie de la journée dans le camps à prélever des échantillons, tenter de discuter avec les habitants et examiner la population la plus faible: enfants et vieillards.

Cuddy devait avoir déjà dépassé le stade de la folie furieuse , mise devant le fait accompli et l'absence simultanée de quatre membres de son équipe.

House devrait batailler, négocier. Ils aimaient ça tous les deux…Les chamailleries au bureau auguraient toujours de réconciliations très épicées et très privées…

Et puis Chase avait failli déclencher une jaunisse en découvrant dans quelles conditions de misère, son patron le contraignait à travailler.

Et cela aussi valait bien quelques heures de consultations supplémentaires.

De toutes façons , il ne les faisait jamais lui-même …

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un premier temps, David avait tenté de se positionner en situation d'observateur un peu dédaigneux.

Mais il n'avait pas pu garder ses distances bien longtemps.

Après avoir fui à plusieurs reprises le luxe mortifère de la vie offerte par ses grands parents, David avait déjà connu les galères de la rue, les agressions, les petits deals pour survivre…

Une telle misère et marginalisation, il pensait sincèrement ne jamais en rencontrer ailleurs que dans des reportages télés…sur l'Inde ou le Darfour…Pas à quelques mètres de chez lui.

David en profitait également pour observer son père évoluant dans un milieu qui de toute évidence , n'était pas le sien.

Et il faisait face à un homme bien éloigné du portrait sans indulgence que la plupart, House y compris, avait brossé de lui.

House avait déployé des trésors de patience, vertu dont lui-même se croyait dépourvu, afin de négocier avec la famille du petit qu'il avait failli percuter la veille.

Il avait ainsi obtenu le transfert du gamin à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaires.

Il était plus que temps; le fièvre de l'enfant était en légère régression mais l'apathie gagnait du terrain tandis que son énergie vitale semblait se dissoudre dans cet air nauséabond et putride….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House guettait de son côté guettait aussi les réactions de son fils tout en supervisant ses larbins….

Au fil de la journée, David s'était de plus en plus impliqué, proposant son aide dès qu'il s'en sentait capable.

Il n'avait pas craint de côtoyer les jeunes du camps et le dialogue s'était vite établi entre eux.

Peu de choses en définitive les distinguait les uns des autres .Et c'était sans doute un atout qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, que la présence de David aujourd'hui avec lui, facilitant l'intégration de son équipe…

Avant de quitter le camps,House s'était rapproché de son fils et lui avait confié:

- « A la mort de ton frère Jamy, je suis parti six mois en Inde. J'avais besoin de faire le vide…

J'ai un peu l'impression d'y être de retour- mais avec toi à mes côtés- ça fait bizarre… »

David: - « Désolé si c'est moi qui ai survécu et pas Jamy! Je sais que vous le regrettez tous mais j'y peux rien!» .

Une fois encore, ne laissant pas à son père le temps d'assimiler , David tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la première voiture qui passait….


	7. Chapter 7

La rentrée et des soucis perso ne m'ont pas permis de mettre la suite de mon histoire aussi vite que je l'airai souhaité…Sorry

YKIRIA: merci de continuer à me lire et pour tes commentaires, surtout continue lol!!

Si vous passez par mon histoire, dites le moi; comme toutes celles et ceux qui essayent de scribouiller des textes « potables » les commentaires, critiques et encouragements sont …parfois cruels (lol) mais indispensables!! Trop nunuche, pas crédible ou sympa…dites moi !!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

Fin de journée au P/P. Par miracle, Cuddy a du s'absenter pour vingt quatre heures, remplaçant au pieds levé un collègue pour une conférence.

House est agacé de l'apprendre par une note de service mais se rappelle juste à temps son portable en miette…

Après s'être assuré que David était rentré avec Foreman, House a pris le temps de passer des coups de fil perso avant de réunir son équipe.

Les heures supplémentaires se profilant à l'horizon, l'humeur générale est à la revendication et l'hostilité…

Excepté House qui prend toujours le contre pieds du mouvement….

House (jovial ): - « Alors…un petit diagnostic différentiel? On y va? »

Cameron: - « Ce n'est pas ,de toute évidence, une maladie infantile de type coqueluche, varicelle,rougeole…ni éruption ni rougeur… ».

House:- « bien, je vous prépare une recommandation pour la Pédiatrie Cameron…là bas au moins vous pourrez ânonner votre leçon pour une juste cause…autre chose? »

Chase:- « Ce bouge est un infâme trou à rat mais ce n'est pas la Tuberculose et la PL n'a pas révélé de méningite.

Et…je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous perdons notre temps sur un cas aussi banal…mettons le gamin sous antibiotique à large spectre…et la messe sera dite ».

House:- « Très bientôt , sans doute, quand vous serez le chef de votre propre service Chase; vous déterminerez vos « très propres » priorités…

Ne passez pas au remède avant d'avoir résolu le puzzle…

Quant au « rat », ce pourrait bien être l'être humain qui tolère sans broncher que d'autres êtres humains soient contraints de vivre dans d'aussi « infâmes » conditions.

Mais j'y pense, vous , vous êtes riche Chase, une petite donation?.. »

Chas e(rougissant et bredouillant): - « Mon père…

House (coupant): - « Aucun intérêt.

Foreman, pitié, relevez le niveau que l'on savoure à sa juste valeur votre retour parmi nous ».

Foreman:- « il n'y a pas de trouble hépatique et il me semble trop jeune pour envisager une pathologie liée à des conduites sexuelles déviantes ou à une toxicomanie…Je pense donc qu'on peut écarter raisonnablement une hépatite B & C ».

House: - « Il est vrai que dix ans , c'est jeune.

Mais bon sang! Ce gamin ne vit pas dans le monde merveilleux de l'Oncle Walt!

Abus sexuel! Prostitution enfantine! Contrainte sous drogue!

Ça vous dit quelque chose Foreman?

Je crains que l'on puisse « raisonnablement » penser sans se montrer injurieux qu'une telle misère provoque la recherche de solutions extrêmes.

Faites les tests, ne négligez rien ».

Cameron, Foreman & Chase restent assis bien que House semble en avoir fini avec eux.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, House poursuit:

- « Bien, bien…Les symptômes qui persistent sont donc la fièvre,l'apathie qui est entrain de muter en état semi comateux malgré la réhydratation; le tonus musculaire devient inexistant et…

David entre sans frapper « P'pa, le gamin vomit, sa sœur est paniquée, il y a du sang…elle m'envoie te chercher ».

House: « merci David.

Nous pouvons donc rajouter le trouble hépatique à notre liste de symptômes.

Foreman, démarrez immédiatement les tests pour l'hépatite B & C.

Rajoutez la A.

Cameron; elles disent quoi les analyses de l'eau? »

Cameron: - « Les labos ont besoin au minimum de 24h.. »

House: - « Menacez les de kidnapping! Menacez de les enfermer 24h dans le camps , ça activera les performances!

Cameron? Injection de Motilité haute dose et vérifiez que le blanc des yeux ne vire pas au jaune pissenlit…la routine … ».

Foreman:- « vous ne croyez pas à l'hépatite B ou C, vous pensez à un empoisonnement… »

House: - « Dans nos pays dits civilisés, on a fini par oublier que l'hépatite A s propageait essentiellement par les eaux stagnantes, usées, les égouts….

Ce camps est un égout à ciel ouvert… « Ergo sum »

En cas d'hépatite A , il faudra au plus vite contacter les autorités sanitaires.

L'épidémie n'et pas mortelle mais la contamination peut être fulgurante.

Le camps ne pourra pas y faire face et nous devrons intervenir…

Cameron:- « Les risques…

House (violemment): - « …ne doivent pas nous amener à contourner le problème.

Nous aurons sans doute connaissance d'éléments médicaux qui mettent en danger une partie de la population de ce camps. Si il y a épidémie, elle peut même se propager au-delà.

Toute autre conséquence indirecte, tout danger collatéral, sont hors de notre champs de compétence et ne doivent plus influer sur nos décisions .Compris? ».

David les interrompt à nouveau: « quels risques? Quelles conséquences?…pour qui? »

House (virulent et gêné):- « j'ai pas le temps David. Va à la cafet te payer un chocolat.

Et désormais je te demande de rester à l'écart des malades et de leur famille.

C'est une interdiction formelle; que je n'aie pas à le répéter, plus aucun contact…y compris avec cette jeune fille …

Tu passeras voir Chase au labo, qu'il te fasse une prise de sang. File; laisse nous travailler! ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.9

-« T'es qu'un enfoiré et un lâche…qu'est -ce que tu fous là le cul assis sur

ta chaise à tripoter ta balle de Yorkshire? La police débarque dans ton service et rafle des gamins pour les foutre dans un p…… de foyer; les parents vont se retrouver dans un avion /retour au pays et toi tu bailles aux corneilles

T'es pas un enfoiré t'es un monstre

T'as aucune parole

Je pensais que tu pouvais pas t'occuper de moi parce que tu ne vivais que pour ton foutu boulot…mais c'est même pas ça…

T'es rien t'es du vide avec de belles paroles mais t'es bidon…. ».

House écoutait depuis cinq minutes son fils lui hurler dessus sans réaction.

Qu'y avait il à ajouter? David ne se trompait pas trop sur son compte. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en rende compte assez vite; la douleur serait peut être un peu moins grande.

Quand David était entré, la violence de sa colère avait suscité au plus profond de lui deux sentiments ambivalents: une peur primale qu'il s'était empressé de dominer. Ce n'était pas son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce mais David, pas la peine d'aller se cacher au fond du placard.

Ensuite il avait senti naître en lui une envie de frapper , de mettre à terre ce gamin et son arrogante insolente , lui faire rentrer dans la gorge les paroles blessantes, effacer de ses yeux ce mépris, le faire taire à tout prix…

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela.

Il avait fui toute sa vie pour ne jamais être confronté à cela; à son tour.

Il était Grégory House pas John.

Son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir transmis…cette folie…

Des années d'entraînement contre la douleur, contre l'amour, lui permettaient pour le moment de se dominer et de rester impassible , son léger sourire railleur aux lèvres…

David ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa réaction; il allait partir, cette fois définitivement et le problème serait réglé.

Ils se verraient de temps en temps , ou peut-être plus jamais.

Mieux valait grandir sans père qu'être détruit par lui, physiquement et psychiquement…

C'était compter sans une forme de destin absurde qui avait décidé que la coupe devait être bue jusqu'à la lie.

Un homme surgit brutalement dans le bureau et commença à attraper David par le col de sa chemise pour le secouer avec fureur.

- « Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ton père , tu m'entends espèce de minable petit con… ».

Le bras levé, John House s'apprêtait à envoyer une gifle magistrale à son petit fils qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois; quand il sentit une poigne de fer museler son poignet.

A son tour agrippé à la gorge, il se sentit projeté contre le mur et rencontra les yeux acier de son fils.

Greg respirait difficilement ,sa mâchoire était contractée par la douleur et la fureur, le poing levé à son tour; il allait commettre l'acte sacrilège par excellence ; tuer définitivement son père.

Ils se regardaient tous deux au plus profond d'eux même .Chacun savait ce qui se jouait là. Des années de souffrance , de silence. Des années sans que quiconque n'intervienne, surtout pas sa mère, aujourd'hui encore figée dans le couloir et dans l'incapacité d'intervenir.

Une seconde de trop , Gregory House hésita…Il avait laissé passer sa chance; maintenant il ne pourrait plus le faire.

Il laissa s'écrouler le vieillard sans faire un geste pour tenter de le retenir…On était dans un hôpital, il trouverait à être soigné.

Sans un regard pour quiconque, House sortit de son bureau pour fuir cette vie de merde qui n'en finissait jamais de le cogner et de le porter à terre.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP.10

Sur le toit de l'hôpital , House ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, ses propres bras enserrant sa taille, il tentait d'enrayer ce qu'il savait être des sanglots convulsifs…Il avait dépassé cela, il devait pouvoir le contrôler; encore et encore.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler doucement. Elle non plus, n'avait pas changé…elle arrivait toujours après la bataille pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés .Le plus souvent elle tentait de justifier l'injustifiable, poussait Greg à demander pardon et à pardonner son père.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela à nouveau; pas ce soir.

House: - « Va -t-en maman. Emmène le et partez tous les deux.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous faire rencontrer David maintenant. C'est lui qui a insisté. Ce gamin est un vrai bulldozer. Il ne comprend pas le sens du mot non et si tu lui réponds peut être, il fonce et passe à l'étape suivante.

Mère de House: « un peu comme toi, non, Greg…Quand on discute avec Cuddy, c'est souvent ce qu'elle dit de toi… ».

House: - « Cuddy te téléphone derrière mon dos? ».

Mum: - « Non, j'appelle de temps en temps pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais il n'y a qu'elle qui décroche… ».

House:- « Je ne suis pas sur d'être ravi d'entendre ça.

Écoute, quand je vous ai demandé de passer , je n'imaginais pas que cela allait tourner à la vendetta familiale.

David a ses raisons pour être en colère contre moi. Je fuis en permanence mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de lui tout en m'accrochant à lui. Il y a de quoi paumer un garçon de quatorze ans.

Depuis qu'il est avec moi, je le catapulte dans un monde d'adulte sans lui fournir de décodeur.

Il s'est énormément investi auprès de gamins qu'on a recueilli et il se sent trahi. Il découvre qu'en agissant dans un sens qui peut être le bon, on peut provoquer des catastrophes plus grandes encore.

Il croyait sans doute encore un peu que je pouvais être le Bon Dieu.

J'imagine que cette étape était nécessaire…le problème ,c'est que depuis qu'on s'est trouvés; on ne passe que par des moments durs… ».

Mum:- « Greg, si tu savais combien nous sommes heureux d'avoir un petit fils, un petit de toi; même déjà tout poussé…On n'y croyait plus…Je n'y croyais plus.

On a perdu Jamy; continue à t'accrocher à David…Vous allez vous aider tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui parvienne à l'épauler. Tu en es capable, bien plus que tout un chacun».

House- « L'amour inconditionnel et les mères…Je n'ai pas ton don pour aimer. Je tiendrai plutôt de ma brute de père.

… David est convaincu que nous regrettons tous que ce soit lui qui ai survécu et pas son frère.

C'est une absurdité mais en même temps, j'ai pleuré son frère et je continue à souffrir de son absence. Pour David, depuis que j'ai appris son existence; je ne la matérialise que sous forme de soucis et de problèmes à gérer. »

Mum: - « Greg, ça fait longtemps que je dois te parler .Depuis ton enfance, puis ton adolescence. Je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Chaque fois que je venais te consoler après une dispute avec ton père…

House: - « Maman, une dispute, c'est entre deux humains de force identique. Ce n'était jamais des disputes avec mon père. C'était des épreuves de soumission, du matraque physique et psychologique, de l'anéantissement …

Mum: - « Ton père ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ton frère aîné.

Il s'en croit responsable . Tu es né le jour de son accident. Lui avait trois ans et il s'est fait renverser par une moto pendant que ton père bricolait dans son atelier.

Pendant que je te donnais la vie, ton père s'occupait seul des funérailles de son aîné John Junior.

Il a assumé seul.

Il m'en a probablement voulu de t'aimer si vite et si fort. Tu n'y pouvais rien, toi, tu n'avais rien demandé…

Quand je suis rentrée de la clinique avec toi, ton père avait sollicité de reprendre son activité mobile…Il est allé de missions en missions, revenant de moins en moins à la maison. Quand il était là, entre vous deux, c'était insupportable.

Nous avons eu tort. Ton père et moi nous avons dénié l'existence de John junior quand il est décédé. Nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé entre nous,nous allions séparément nous recueillir sur sa tombe et pire encore , nous t'avons caché son existence…

Au départ la douleur était tellement forte que nous étions bien incapables de mettre de mots sur tout cela. Ensuite…

House : - « Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Tu trouves logique de me balancer ça maintenant? Tu ne trouves pas un peu ridicule d'évoquer la mémoire d'un…frère dont j'ai ignoré l'existence durant 48 ans?

Mais vous êtes encore plus malades que je ne le croyais, toi y compris!

Je dois y aller là; je t'envoie Wilson pour te raccompagner. Je n'en peux plus. »

Mum: - « Greg, je t'en ai parlé parce que David t'a posé des questions sur son frère.

Je t'ai revu soudain tout petit, la figure barbouillée de chocolat qui me harcelait de questions- Mum, pourquoi j'ai pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur; Mum on peut avoir un chien? Mum je m'ennuie , je voudrais un copain- Mum pourquoi Papa y m'a fait si il me déteste….

Un jour, tu as arrêté de poser des questions . J'étais tellement soulagée que je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que tu t'enfermais de plus en plus dans le silence.

Aujourd'hui tu as un fils et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de nous, de lui, tu passes à côté.

C'est pour cela que je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui».

House était quasiment arrivé à la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand sa mère prononça ces derniers mots d'une voix lasse et désespérée.

Ça ressemblait à des excuses pour le passé, une prise de conscience que des erreurs avaient été commises par ses parents et qu'il était normal qu'il en ait souffert.

Il n'était pas le seul responsable des colères de son père contre lui, même en agissant différemment ,en étant un autre, il n'aurait jamais pu effacer la douleur de son père. Il n'était pas responsable…

Il fit doucement demi tour et revint vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à la bercer comme il n'avait jamais bercé son enfant et lui murmura « je suis là, Mum, je suis là… ».


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier Chap.

Tard dans la nuit .Appartement de House.

Cuddy n'est pas là et lui manque terriblement.

Il voudrait s'allonger à ses côtés, retrouver l'odeur de sa peau, s'endormir en sentant son corps vibrer encore de leur plaisir.

Il prend son téléphone et l'appelle. Une première…

L'horripilante et anonyme messagerie de Lisa lui répond.

House:- « Bon Dieu, Lisa Cuddy, où êtes vous?

Tu devrais être dans ta chambre à cette heure de la nuit ou pour le moins dans la mienne, gémissante et reconnaissante…

Tant pis pour toi!…et pour moi… ».

Il raccroche brusquement mais laisse son portable à portée de main.

Grommelant sur l'ingratitude et la légèreté des femmes en général et de Cuddy en particulier, House se décide à aller voir son fils qui s'est réfugié dans sa chambre depuis leur retour une heure plus tôt.

Dans la voiture l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête mais il n'avait plus ressenti l'hostilité de l'après midi.

Père et fils avaient tous deux vécu un rude moment qui avait fini par les rapprocher plus sûrement que mille conversations ou confidences au coin du feu…

House avait au moins pu rassurer David sur le sort du petit garçon et de sa famille: en tant que patients ils étaient protégés; ce qui laisserait du temps à Cuddy et aux services sociaux pour tenter d'organiser une entrée en structure d'hébergement.

Quand il passe la tête à la porte de la chambre de David, House espère un instant le trouver endormi. Le casque de son Ipod vissé sur els oreilles, David fredonne mais ne dort pas…

House :- « T'as pas faim?

David:- « bof

House: - « Tu fais chauffer l'eau…je soirs les pâtes. GO! »

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvent sur le canapé, une assiette fumante sur les genoux, complètement absorbés par le plus horripilant match de catch qui puisse exister…

Quand Cuddy rentre au petit matin , épuisée par la route sans pause qu'elle vient de liquider dans l'espoir de finir sa nuit dans les bras de Greg; elle s'arrête un instant pour contempler ces deux grands enfants qui ont fini par se rencontrer et s'apprivoiser.

Ils sont beaux tous les deux, la bouche légèrement ouverte sur la même respiration, une expression à la fois juvénile et soucieuse creuse les ridules de leur visage.

Cuddy parvient à se faufiler dans le petit espace resté vacant et son corps retrouve très rapidement sa place au creux du corps de Greg…

Presque endormie, elle entend la voix de House ronchonner: « t'étais où cette nuit? » Puis il l'embrasse pour le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot et rajoute « me fais plus jamais ça… »

Cuddy bredouille »quoi? »

House: « ça…ne pas être là…ne pas répondre…ne plus être à moi… ».


End file.
